Psych Profile
by Just Another Tree Hugger
Summary: Scott debriefs the team.


**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution. It's okay though because I own really nifty fuzzy socks to fill the void :)**

* * *

The town of Bayville was covered in a blanket of snow that was continuing to accumulate due to the frosty winds of January. It was a Friday night but everyone was locked up in their houses because of the chilly weather. Even the mutants who resided in Xavier's mansion didn't dare leave the comfort of blankets and hot chocolate.

The rec room was more than occupied. Kurt and Evan were completely taken with the new pool table. Rogue was on the couch reading a dark looking book. Kitty was next to Rogue on the couch, only her attention was focused on MTV music videos. Meanwhile Jean merely sat crisscrossed on the floor while reading a magazine.

"Hey, guys." The five mutants heads all snapped at the same time as Scott Summers opened the door and came inside wielding a backpack and a notepad, "I need to talk to you guys about the mission the other day."

"What about it?" Rogue asked.

"Well the professor has asked me to start a psych profile for the Brotherhood. So I need to get all the details of how they fight, how they think, how they operate. This way we will be able to predict behavior ahead of time and we can plan a counterattack. So, I'm going to debrief you again." He explained as he set down his backpack and pulled out a notepad and a pen. Everyone pretty much shrugged or mumbled in agreement.

"So what would you guys say the general temperature was?" Scott asked. There was a few seconds of silence and confusion before Kitty asked.

"What?"

"The temperature… as in weather." Scott said. Most of them blinked in confusion or scrunched up their heads in thought.

"Maybe around 30 degrees?" Evan shrugged looking to his fellow teammates for support.

"Yeah, it was pretty cold." Kitty nodded in agreement.

"Why's the temperature important?" Rogue asked.

"Well, we're really getting into details here. I mean temperature could possible affect moods and emotions at the time. Please just try to cooperate as best as possible." Scott said, "Who was the first to attack?"

"It might have been Avalanche…" Rogue said, "But… it also could have been Toad."

"I think it was Avalanche." Kitty nodded.

"So if you were to put the probability into percentages what would you say the odds are that Avalanche attacked?"

"I don't know like uh, 70? I guess?"

"70 percent? Are you sure?" Scott said looking up.

"I have no idea, I hate math." Rogue snapped, "Why don't you just look over the original debriefing, it's not that fresh in our minds anymore."

"There's no reason to be hostile. Just answer the questions as best as possible." Scott said, "Kurt, you were the first one attacked. You were thrown. What angle would you say it was?"

"Angle?" Kurt questioned.

"Yeah. 90 degrees would be straight up, 180 degrees would be sliding across the room-"

"What does this have to do with anything?" barked Rogue.

"Rogue, please, don't interrupt." Scott said calmly, "Continue, Kurt."

"Uh…" Kurt thought about it for a moment. He then made angles with his hands best trying to recall how far back he had been thrown, "…140… degrees? Maybe?"

"Could you read any emotions on his face? Anger? Determination?"

"I vasn't really paying attention to his face. I vas trying to avoid crashing through the wall…"

"Well was he straining? Or did it come naturally to him?"

"I really don't remember."

"Okay. Evan, you were the first one of us to attack." Scott turned around to look at Spyke, "Do you remember how they reacted?"

"Um…" Evan said in confusion, he scratched his head. Feeling too much pressure on him, he turned his head, "What's that? Coming Auntie Ro!" he yelled into the absolute silence, "Gotta go." He feigned an apology and ran out the door.

"Yeah, I think I'm being called as vell." Kurt lied and teleported out.

Scott shrugged and turned his attention to Kitty, "So, Kitty. In your opinion do you think Blob's aggression was brought on by physical or verbal stimuli?"

"Huh?" Kitty blinked.

"What made Blob more mad? When you pushed him or when you called him names?" The shaded teen asked not looking up from his notepad.

"Oh… um… probably when I called him names." said Kitty.

"What names most likely have the most effect?" Scott asked.

"Um…"

"What on Earth is the point of this?" Rogue couldn't help but ask, "And why aren't you asking Jean anything?"

"We've already been over it." Jean chimed in from where she was sitting, "He cornered me before dinner."

"And the point of this, once again, is for a psyche profile." Scott explained.

"Professor X is a mind reader, why doesn't he just do it?" Rogue asked.

"Because he wants me to gain experience and learn about the factors that affect behavior. It's important than I learn about the psychology of our enemies early on if I plan on leading the X-Men." Scott justified he turned back to Kitty, "Now. Who is best compared to a sunset? Blob or Toad?"

"What?" Rogue exclaimed.

"Oh, you know what I just realized? I have a math test on Monday. I totally have to study. I guess I have to do this tomorrow. Later." Kitty said as she bounced out of the room. Scott focused on Rogue, the notepad still in hand.

"Okay Summers, if you have a logical question for your psyche profile whatever, go ahead and ask away. But I'm not going to listen to any more of these ludicrous questions." Rogue retorted.

"Okay, let's move on to hypothetical situations. Who would you rather share a dinner with? Avalanche or Quicksilver?" Scott asked coolly.

Rogue shrieked in annoyance, she shook her head and left the room slamming the door behind her. Silence had enclosed the entire rec room. Jean looked up from her magazine and Scott let out a sigh of exhaustion.

"Finally. That took longer than I thought it would." He said as he dumped his note pad on the floor. He crashed down on the couch next to Jean. Scott set the backpack on his lap and pulled out a bag of gummy bears and chips.

"You got the soda?" he asked as he popped a red gummy bear into his mouth. Jean nodded and telekinetically moved the two liter of soda she had been hiding out from underneath the coffee table. Scott nodded, he grabbed the remote control and changed the channel, "Let the Star Trek marathon commence."


End file.
